Ultraviolet (UV) radiation has been utilized to sanitize different devices. For example, there is an approach for sanitizing toothbrushes using UV light. This approach relies on a UV lamp of low intensity for emitting UV radiation in the 200 to 300 nanometer wavelength range, as well as some radiation in the visible range above 300 nanometers and in the ozone producing range below 200 nanometers.
There are currently a number of UV devices available to sterilize mobile phones, such as the UV Sterilizer for the iPhone® from Sinco-Electronic Gifts Co. This UV Sterilizer is a desktop unit. A user places his/her phone into the sterilizer for approximately five minutes. The device turns a blue light emitting diode (LED) on to indicate the start of the sterilization process. Once the blue LED turns off, the sterilization process is complete. Many of such devices utilize mercury lamps to generate the ultraviolet light. However, UV LEDs have been proposed for use in many disinfection-related applications.